


Home Remedies

by skripka



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-13
Updated: 2003-09-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: A surprise in the galley.





	Home Remedies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [contrelamontre](https://contrelamontre.livejournal.com/) community on Livejournal back in the day. Challenge was "food" and this took 42 minutes to write, not counting editing and/or formatting.

It’s quiet. Everyone on Serenity is… elsewhere. Simon’s glad. It means he’s got the galley to himself, for a while at least. He walks up to the counter, almost warily, not believing his good luck. 

Smiling to himself, he begins heating the water, and scrounges around the cabinets for the tea. While there, he makes the happy discovery.

The jar is dusty but still sealed, and is full of viscous, amber liquid. Simon stares, and can’t believe it. The honey must have been hidden behind the cans and cans of protein mush and supplements, because he can’t imagine that this treasure would have lasted this long otherwise.

Shaking his head, he places it on the counter, carefully, and finally finds the tea. The water is boiling now, and he pours the scalding liquid into his mug, carefully covering the strainer. While the leaves steep, Simon breaks the seal on the jar, almost reverently. Taking a careful spoonful, he watches as it slowly drips off into the cup.

Simon settles into one of the relatively comfortable chairs with his cortex device and the tea. He grins at the errant thought… maybe I should get some glasses, just to enjoy the steam fogging them up… when, with a loud clatter, Jayne enters the deck. 

Jayne doesn’t have a lot of grace, but there is something… feline in his motions. Simon’s eyes track the mercenary as he strides to the kitchen counter. “Hey! Where’d this come from?” Jayne asks, looking around the room.

“Found it in the middle cabinet.” Simon shrugs, thinking he should get back to his book, but unable to take his eyes off Jayne. “It looks pretty old.”

“Yeah.” Jayne’s face is an open book, flitting from surprise, to thought, to unadulterated joy. “Shiny! I can sweeten my tea, now!” Simon blinks, and grins at Jayne. Who would have guessed that the big bad man with the big guns liked tea with honey? He had always pictured Jayne as a coffee drinker, like the captain.

Lost in his own thoughts, he nearly jumps when he hears the splash and the curse. Placing his mug on the table, along with his device, he goes to the kitchen. “What happened?” he asks, taking in the sight of spilled water and Jayne clutching his forearm.

“Gorram water’s hot!” Jayne is gritting his teeth. Simon can see the angry red splotches creeping along his skin.

“ _Tzao gao_!” he whispers, and steps forward to pull on Jayne’s good arm. “Jayne, we need to get you to the infirmary, _ma shong_ …”

Jayne yanks out of his grip, turning to the sink as he does so. “Don’t need no doctoring’.” Ice cold water spills out of the tap, and sloshes over the burn. Grimacing, Jayne says, “Been takin’ care of myself long before you came along.”

Simon persists. “That looks like a third degree burn, Jayne! At least let me do _something!_ ”

“Told ya, doc. I don’t need no gorram help.” Simon grabs onto Jayne’s arm, and holds tight, giving his best doctor’s look.

“I _am_ going to treat you. If you don’t want to go to the infirmary, I’ll treat you here.”

Jayne rumbles with laughter. “Whatcha gonna do, ‘sides cool my arm down? I already did that, ‘case you missed it.”

Simon glares, and reaches for the honey with his free hand. Without any warning, he pours a sticky gob onto the burned arm.

“ _Tamade kuang_!” Jayne yelps, and tries to jerk away. Simon’s grip is solid. Stolidly, he finds a clean towel, and wraps a makeshift bandage. “What the rut was that for?” Jayne grumps after his arm is free.

“Honey has excellent antiseptic properties.” Simon’s trying not to smirk. “Of course, it’s also sticky, and tends to pull on body hair, so, usually I prefer my standard medications.” He turns to go, when a heavy hand lands on his shoulder. Oh shit, Simon thinks. Now I’m in for it. He turns back.

Jayne is pointing to a spot just outside the bandage. “I ain’t burned there. What am I gonna do with that honey there?” he almost whines.

Increduously, Simon stares at Jayne. He actually looks adorable when he pouts. Simon can’t resist the joke. He puts his head down, and licks the honey off, dragging his tongue along the slick salt and rough hair of Jayne’s forearm.

Neither of them are prepared for their reactions. Simon feels lightheaded, and he looks into Jayne’s lust darkened eyes.

“Um, doc?”

“Yes, Jayne?” Simon gulps. He’s not going to say… no way…

“Wanna finish off the honey in my bunk?”


End file.
